familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lyman Wight (1829-1896)
}} Autobiography I was born September 24, 1829 at Centerville, Allegany, New York. My parents were farmers. We moved to Augusta, Iowa in Lee County, and this is where I grew up. 1848 I married Harriet Bateman on May 7, 1848 in Green Bay Bluff, Lee, Iowa. 1850 I left Iowas with my parents, brothers and sisters and traveled west with the Edward Hunter Company. We arrived in Salt Lake Valley, October 13, 1850. My parents went to what is now known as West Jordan to settle there and I went to Millcreek to settle. I worked for John Neff operating a grist mill, which is a flour mill, for three for four years. I was also a blacksmith. 1855 We moved to West Jordan to live. My father had a dairy and a farm there. 1856 In the fall of 1856, I moved to Brigham City are to live. I settled on a fam on the banks of the Bear River, 7 1/2 miles northwest of Brigham City. The church is now starting to use the co-op plan. We were to take care of the church's cattle, sheep and cows. It was a very severe winter. Most all the cattle in the country died this winter from lack of food and the cold exposure. All of the cattle on our farm died but one cow. I lived close to my father and our homes were close together. My father and I again went into the dairy business and farming. 1858 On January 31, 1858. I married Christina Olsen. My father Lewis Wight and my brothers and I built the first sawmill in Brigham CIty. I had been interested in this business for a number of years. We supplied the lumber we cut in our mill for some of the early homes built there. I wsa a blacksmith and I made the necessary equipment we needed to saw the lath and shingles. I equiped the mill with a machine to saw shingles for the roofs of house. We also made lath to be used fo building the walls on the inside of the houses. Plaster was then put over the lath. The mill was called the Twin Mills because it was a lumber mill and a shingle mill. My daughter Roxey Christena Wight was married Jan 31, 1858 to Joseph Smith Hansen. He hauled lumber for the Twin and and Shingle Mills, on Paradise Creek. One day he stepped on a belt and it caught his leg and his leg got behind a big wheel and crushed it very badly. The doctors went up there to the mills and had to cut Joseph's lef off. They brought him home. It was a very long healing. I healed his leg whith Indian Root and wild sage tea. The indian root grew up on top of the Four Mile Hill above Mantua. I tried to always be trustworthy, honest, and reliable.. With all my experiences, many people would seek advice from me. I tried to help everyone when I could. 1864 In March, I was elected Adjutant, (A staff officer) of the First Battalion in the Militia. In 1866, I ws promoted to a Major in the Militia. I am very active in the church and so are both my wives. 1891 On November 7, 1891, I was put in as an alternate High Counselor in Box Elder Stake and had this position for several years. My mother taught me the use of herbs and medicine. I am always helping the sick people whenever I can. I tried to always do all my church duties I was called to do. 1896 Lyman went to Pleasant View, by Malad, Idaho to visit his daughter, and while up there he died May 15, 1896. He is buried in the Brigham CIty Cemetary. He died at athe age of 67 years old.